


purpose

by agntwsh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tags will be added, its just a bunch of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntwsh/pseuds/agntwsh
Summary: he was everything, everyone, himself.alternatively, a bunch of drabbles about being gay for a dude who stole your role of leader by falling into your boat





	1. dusk

**Author's Note:**

> sweet affectionate moments meme with teaching the other something new except i messed it up a lil

simon was anxious, concerned, when markus told him to meet with him on the deck of jericho later near dusk. there were so many questions he made him try to solve before then, his led almost constantly yellow, sometimes choked by flashes, red, and even pink. the colors kept josh close, looking over with nothing but concern, until simon told him goodbye and made his way to find markus.

it was easy to find him, the sky not yet dark, jericho slightly brightened by reaching lights from the streets and forgotten lots.

markus had found some old wooden crates, and some old materials for the project on his mind. chalk, pencils, paper, crates for seats or perhaps for tables.

“oh markus, no, i can’t. my programming didn’t allow for this, i’m deviant but i’m still an android. i can only copy if i did try,” simon’s led flashed never leaving the yellow color. it worried him, markus expected something of him and he would be unable, it could ruin any chance he had with him. simon shook slightly, trembling, fidgeting, as markus walked over. he had the same expression of josh’s pure concern earlier yet it felt like more, other emotions locked behind, stronger. he reached out, grabbing simon’s hands. they didn’t connect, yet still gave a calming aura, the flashing slowing down.

“you’re not just either of those. you’re simon. and if you think so strongly about this, then i’ll just have to teach you,” markus told him. his voice was soft, quiet. not because of a fear of being seen, it still held his confidence he’s shown before. soft with instead, understanding. simon’s led slowly allowed for blue as he nodded in acceptance, his whole being stilling in the constant movement while focusing on their joint hands. markus led him closer to the crates, only dropping one hand while going for the chalk. he motioned simon to sit on the old metal flooring with him and together they did. the chalk for using on jericho, a canvas of their people, it was easy to clean so no one outside would see and also would leave in the rain or snow.

markus gave simon one of the chalk sticks.

“i want you to try to make something based on an emotion i give you, you have to close your eyes though,” markus told him, in a simple explanation. a gleem held in his eyes of endearment. simon nodded, gently taking the chalk as if worried it would break immediately in his hand. his cheeks seem light with blue but if markus noticed, he didn’t say anything on the subject.

“let’s try something easily open ended. safety. not of jericho but what makes you feel safe,” markus decided, wishing he sat on the side of simon’s led to see his reaction, wishing he could connect to see his thoughts. simon closed his eyes, eyebrows creased, and began. his lines weren’t elegant, but sketchy and unsure. many frayed from each other yet still pulled together a picture, it wasn’t detailed or prodigy work but still made markus happy, warm. it was a picture of him, his face, in a style that was simplistic but in it’s own way perfect. it suited simon, who now sported a bright blue instead of the dull denim shades.

“that’s really good, simon. thank you.”

markus turned to look at the other instead of the old almost scrap like metalwork. and if markus gave simon a quick kiss to his blue dusted face, neither of them would say anything on the subject. but instead kept messing around with chalk, leaning against each other in a new sense of understanding and requited love.


	2. purpose

“i would cough up gardens for you, bouquets at a time if it pleased.”

—

the whole day the other looked so full of mirth, roses and hydrangeas bringing out his profile before turning. a face of suprise but pleasure, a smile wide and comforting. and he swore he saw a faint red hanging off his pinkie like a woven string. he felt so strongly, he felt so much. it made him feel elevated, like he owned the solar system. having someone who could make him so different than the purpose he was made for yet, give him a sense of belonging like it was what he was supposed to do the whole time, where he was supposed to be.

in the main objective, really, markus was and will be his purpose.

there was no specific thing in the long run other than just markus. sometimes things were more important, health after a mission, happiness in times of loneliness, today it was to see his smile.

‘how dumb simon, his smile is a smile. not the rainbow you must squint for after a powerful storm.’

but seeing his smile in general today would not be enough, he wanted it in his direction. like a ray of warm sun, to bask in the undivided attention like they were the only two that mattered. it was selfish but it was hard handling emotions, getting them to stop, so he watched it harbor, like a train pulling into the station for passengers.

markus seemed only worried about him, it was attention that he appreciated, yes, but it didnt hold the calm only anxious tension. it had been like this for a few days, markus was righfully upset about simons easy self sacrifice. it was noble, a knight dedicated to his kingdom unaffected by rank, but it gave markus panic. there would be a time where simon would make a sacrifice too great and wouldnt come back, and markus wasnt quite sure if he or anyone can handle that. simon didnt apologize for it, it was his justice yet wouldnt lie if asked about it. it worried him too, he found a purpose to let jericho rise yet this felt like he truly unlocked the correct path. he had something, someone, to be. it badgered him for months, pricking at the nape of his neck constantly, splattering dull shades of blue against his synthetic skin. he cant risk death by a system overheat, hes come so far and has so far to go.

“markus,” simon called. his voice light, filled with false confidence mocking his true nature outside when it was life or death. the call still grabbed the others attention, getting him to walk over to the side room with a door missing completely.

“what is it, simon?”

simon drew a small breath, raising his hand to the cloth covered chest of markus, white shining against the rest of hid body connected to that forearm. resting it, barely catching the fabric, simon looked up to maintain honest eye contact.

“i would live for you.”


End file.
